The present invention is directed to power supply control circuits. More particularly, the invention provides a method and system for Pulse Frequency Modulation (PFM) controller for controlling a switching mode power supply.
Regulated power supplies are indispensable in modern electronics. For example, the power supply in a personal computer often needs to receive power input from various outlets. Desktop and laptop computers often have regulated power supplies on the motherboard to supply power to the CPU, memories, and periphery circuitry. Regulated power supplies are also used in a wide variety of applications, such as home appliances, automobiles, and portable chargers for mobile electronic devices, etc.
In general, a power supply can be regulated using a linear regulator or a switching mode controller. A linear regulator maintains the desired output voltage by dissipating excess power. In contrast, a switching mode controller rapidly switches a power transistor on and off with a variable duty cycle or variable frequency and provides an average output that is the desired output voltage.
Compared with linear regulators, switching mode power supplies have the advantages of smaller size, higher efficiency and larger output power capability. On the other hand, they also have the disadvantages of greater noise, especially Electromagnetic Interference at the power transistor's switching frequency or its harmonics.
Pulse Width Modulation (PWM) and Pulse Frequency Modulation (PFM) are two control architectures of switching mode power supplies. In recent years, green power supplies are emphasized, which require higher conversion efficiency and lower standby power consumption. In a PWM controlled switching mode power supply, the system can be forced to enter into burst mode in standby conditions to reduce power consumption. In a PFM controlled switching mode power supply, the switching frequency can be reduced in light load conditions. PFM-controlled switching mode power supply exhibits simple control topology and small quiescent current. Therefore, it is suitable for low cost small output power applications such as battery chargers and adapters.
Even though conventional PFM controllers are used in some applications, they suffer from many limitations. As discussed below, these limitations include inefficiency power utilization and electromagnetic interference.
From the above, it is seen that improved pulse frequency modulation techniques for switching mode power supplies are desired.